1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with an coding/decoding system for locking/unlocking the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional password often includes alphanumeric characters, such as, 0-9, and a-z/A-Z. However, input devices used for inputting password information are substantially similar, and locations of the numbers and the characters arranged in the input device are almost uniform and common. Accordingly, passwords can easily be figured out merely by observing how they are input.